


Canola Fishing Youth AU (Google translate for Banana Fish Childhood AU)

by Obsidian_Bandit



Series: Pride Week(In pride month) 2019 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, since they're only little kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Bandit/pseuds/Obsidian_Bandit
Summary: Okumura Eiji and Ash Lynx are only little kids, but they still manage to cause a large commotion that Griffin then has to break up.





	Canola Fishing Youth AU (Google translate for Banana Fish Childhood AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this ever since I finished watching Banana Fish, and now finally it is complete! Enjoy.

Eiji 8, Ash 6

Eiji was laying splayed on the floor on his stomach, a forest green crayon in his hand. Finally, after a long 15 minutes that had felt like hours, Eiji was almost done with his latest masterpiece, and all he could think about was how proud his mom was going to be when she saw how good he was getting at coloring.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on the tall pine trees of his forest setting, his mother called up to him from the kitchen downstairs.

“Ei-chan, could you come down here for a second? I have a favor to ask you.” Eiji’s mother called up to him, and Eiji carefully placed his crayon down on the paper before heading down the stairs to his mother.

“Yes, mom?” Eiji asked once he’d gotten to the kitchen.

Eiji’s mother was in the middle of cooking something that smelled utterly delish to Eiji, and he couldn’t help but silently hope dinner would come quicker.

“I was wondering if you could go outside for a tad and try to make some friends, can you do that for me?” Eiji’s mother smiled kindly, and Eiji smiled back almost without thinking.  
“Okay,” Eiji replied trying his best to sound cheery, despite the fact that he was a little apprehensive about talking to strangers without his mother around, even if they would be little kids just like him.

They had just moved there a little under a month ago, and Eiji had yet to find any friends in the neighborhood-mostly because he was extremely shy and didn’t make much of an effort-and his mother was starting to worry that he would never find anyone to talk to and would be all alone when he entered school in the fall. She understood that Eiji was shy, but she also knew that the only way he would ever make any friends was if he was pushed out if his comfort zone by force.

“Thank you,” Eiji’s mother smiled as Eiji turned to leave, then added: “Take the bag on the dining table with you, it has some snacks if you get hungry.”

Nodding, Eiji picked up the red bag with yellow straps that was a smaller version of a normal school pack and left the house with the hope to meet at least one person so his mother wouldn’t worry about him. Eiji hated to worry his mother.

The summer sun was beating down on him as he walked up and down the sidewalk before he finally found something interesting. A small dirt road that lead into what seemed to be a small forested area, kind of like the one he had been drawing earlier before his mother had requested he go outside and meet some people. Drawing in a long breath for courage, Eiji started walking carefully down the path, shaking with exhilaration.

Green-leaved branches provided shade from the bright sun, which Eiji was extremely grateful for as he trekked on. Soon enough, the path ended on a small cliff that gave way to a small lake Eiji probably wouldn’t have known of otherwise. As Eiji was admiring the view and picking a place to sit down on the cliff, a certain blond-haired-green-eyed five-year-old was eyeing him cautiously from his place a large juniper bush. 

“It’s so nice out here.” Eiji sighed happily as he slipped off his bag and began to look carefully through it to see what his mother had packed for him.

“Raaawww!” The certain blond-haired-green-eyed five-year-old jumped from the bush and began to run towards where Eiji was sitting, screeching loudly.

“AAHH!” Eiji exclaimed surprisingly before falling off the edge of the cliff into the small lake, luckily his backpack stayed on the cliff. “Why did you do that?” Eiji whined, picking himself up and moving his soaking bangs out of his eyes.

“This is my territory, no one comes here and just sits on my cliff without getting a few scars!” The blond haired boy screeched angrily, very upset that this kid thought it was fine and dandy to just sit on his cliff and admire the view.

“Your territory?” Eiji looked at the boy confusedly and began to walk through the water back to solid ground.

“Yes, my territory!” The boy spat back, glaring daggers at Eiji. “So leave right now! Or I’ll be forced to remove you by force!”

Eiji nodded slowly, finding his footing on the dirt ground just next to the cliff. The boy had spoken rather quickly, and Eiji’s grasp of English still wasn’t the best, but he understood the gist of what the boy was saying, so Eiji grabbed his bag and made to leave back up the trail he’d come from.

“I didn’t say you could take the bag with you.” The boy put a hand on Eiji’s shoulder to stop him.

“But my mom gave me this food…” Eiji looked at the boy in dismay, surely this small child wasn’t serious about leaving his bag behind.

“Then you should have been more careful.” The boy stuck out his tongue as he reached to pull the bag off of Eiji’s back.

Obviously, Eiji was not going down without a fight, so he whipped around quickly and put up his fists, trying to look as intimidating as possible, which was extremely hard for Eiji. The boy was hardly fazed by this, instead leaping at Eiji and beginning to punch his chest, pull his hair, dig his nails in any skin he could find. Eiji tried his best to block the boy and retaliate, but it was a lost cause.

The two battled one-sidedly for all of two minutes before two large hands worked to pry the blond boy off of Eiji. Stumbling back, Eiji looked at the owner of the hands to find a taller boy who looked a lot like the blond boy, scowling deeply at the blond boy.

“Ash, I told you not to bully other kids anymore, this isn’t your private forest.” The older boy chastised, and Ash looked utterly beaten.

“But It’s my-” Ash began but was cut off by the older boys glare. “Sorry.”

“Now, say you’re sorry to him,” The older boy pointed to Eiji, who was watching the spectacle unfold with curious eyes.

“Sorry,” Ash began. “Now you know not to mess with me.” He added defiantly, earning him an elbow to the stomach.

“U-um, it is okay, it is kind of my fault,” Eiji said, trying to use the right English words to convey his feelings as he smiled up at Ash and the other older boy.

“No, it’s not, it’s this little idiots fault,” The older boy glared at Ash before turning back to Eiji with softer eyes. “Why don’t you come over to our house and we can give you some cookies so there are no hard feelings?”

“Ah, that is fine, you do not need to do all that,” Eiji waved his hands in front of his face in a panic, remembering what his mother had told him about strangers inviting him to their houses: he did not want to be molested.

“Please, it would be no trouble, and I want to do something to make up for this hooligan’s shenanigans,” The older boy persisted, and Eiji looked at him confused as he didn’t know what either a hooligan nor shenanigan was. “Besides, your clothes are soaked. Ash could lend you a t-shirt; you’re around the same size.”

Eiji considered the options, he was soaked and he didn’t want to go back and have to explain to his mother how he got pushed off by a five-year-old, and they were offering cookies… eventually, after much consideration, Eiji nodded.

Smiling the stranger dropped Ash and took his and Eiji’s hand as they began to walk to Ash and the older boy’s house. 

“This is a strange turn of events,” Eiji murmured in Japanese. 

“Are you a foreigner?” Ash asked, his gaze intensely focused on Eiji.

“What is a ‘foreigner’?” Eiji inquired, his mother hadn’t given him the best explanation of what moving to the U.S. technically made them.

“Nevermind,” Ash grumbled, not wanting to explain to someone older than him what they were.

“Aaannnd we’re here,” The older boy interrupted the two as he opened the door to a house that looked almost identical to Eiji’s. “You two can play in the living room while I start baking cookies”

The two kids nod and walk over to the living room. Eiji settles himself on the couch, and Ash sits next to him soon after, never faltering in his hard stare. Eiji turned to him and tipped his head to the side in confusion.

“Is there a thing on my face?” Eiji asks.

Ash shakes his head.

“Do I look funny?” Eiji tries again.

Ash shakes his head again.

“Then why are you staring at me?” Eiji inquired.

Ash just turned his head away, and Eiji didn’t press for answers. Soon enough Eiji felt himself grow tired and decided he would close his eyes for a quick second before the older boy got back.

\----------

When Griffin walked back into the living room he saw Eiji laying down, asleep on the couch, with Ash laying on top of him, also sleeping.

‘I’ll let them rest a little longer,’ Griffin thought, covering the two of them with a blanket left on the coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more chapters in the future, I'm not totally sure, but for now, it's just going to stay like this.


End file.
